The parents in us
by I3GodTivaNCIS
Summary: What happens when Tony and Ziva go to adopt Ava? Can they make this family work? Reposted, fixing some issues and with the correct chapter 2. Chapter 1 half rewritten. Enjoy, R&R! Tiva/McAbby sequel to the mother in me. Characters marked are Tony, Ziva and Gibbs. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Why not?

**_A/n- I only own the kids! All other rights are CBS! I am soooooooooo sorry about the old post! Chapter 2 was accidently posted, but it was a chapter for a different book! I have re-wrote Chater 1, and this time its the right chapter 2! Read, review & enjoy!  
_**

The Parent in us Enjoy! R and R!

By: I3GodTivaNCIS

Summary- What happens when Tony and Ziva go to adopt Ava? Can they make this new famiy work? Reposted, fixing some problems! Sequel to the mother in me!

Characters-

The Arolle Family-

The kids Tony and Ziva adopt

Mark- 15

Josh- 7

Jordyn-5

Avagail "Ava" David- 13, Zivas Neice, Aris daughter

Th whole MCRT, plus Abby, Ducky, Palmer & Vanc

Chapter 1-

Avagail David, sat at the airport impatiently. "Abby, are they EVER going to get back?" The thirteen year old asked talking about her aunt and uncle who she lived with. Just then, it was announced that their flight had come in. She quickly saw them, and ran up to them.

The next day-

It was a big day for her. Today was the day Ava was going to be legally adopted by Tony ,and Ziva. As they sat in the social services; office, a teenager came in with what looked like a 4 and 6 year old. They sat down, in the waiting room, waiting to talk to a social services worker. Tony then spoke up.

"Hey. I'm Tony DiNozzo. This is my wife Ziva, and our niece Ava. Whacha doing at the social services office ?"

"Hi, i'm Mark Arolle. I'm 15 years old, and this is my sister 5 year old sister Jordyn, and my 7 year old brother Josh. Our parents just died, and they were both an only child, and their parents have all died, so we came to try to find a home." He said sadly. Ziva and Tony looked each other, before at the kids. "We have a nice big house. Come live with us. We're currently trying to legally adopt Ava." Tony said. Mark thought about it, before accepting. "Where do I sign?"

The Social Services worker came out, surprised to see everyone there, as she had been expecting 3, not 6 people. Tony then explained that instead of just Ava, they wanted to adopt all four of the kids. The social services worker agreed to see what she could do. She put in a legal request for the adoption, and told them they'd know in a month.A month later, it was approved.


	2. Getting settled

Chapter 2-

It was month a week after the adoption process had been approved, and today they were all going shopping. They were each given $750 for clothes, furniture, and electronics for their new rooms. Jordyn picked a hello kitty room. She bought pink paint, a boxed white furniture set, hello kitty comforters and sheets, several outfits, a few skirts, 2 church dresses, and a few shirts, as well as a kids tablet.

Mark got $250 more then his siblings, so he bought a loft bed, a laptop, a black futone, and clothes, as well as black paint, and a gray comforter and sheet set. Josh picked a basketball room, with basket ball decals, and a blue comforter, with dark green walls. He bought some clothes, and a kids tablet like his sisters. Mark already had one, plus his ipod and phone. The same thing with Ava, who had already bought her furniture and clothes, as well as her laptop.

They were starting to get in a routine. Tony would go to work at seven, getting the kids up on his way out. Ziva would then come at 800, making sure the kids had school packed. They would then run through the drive through at 1200, coming home at 2200.


	3. A new day

"Guys! Come on! Wake up call!" Tony yelled upstairs to the big kids. He figured that wouldn't wake them up, so he called them on their phones. He then woke up Josh and Jordyn, before walking out the door. This would take some getting used to!

Ava yawned, as she sat up. She then got out of bed and turned the light on. She put on a short sleeve salmon colored lace top, with a jean skirt and her ugg boots, with her hot pink north face jacket. She combed, parted and curled her hair, before putting her tablet, ipod and phone in her vera bradly tabet hipster, and then she knocked on the door connecting her room to Marks, to make sure he was up and ready.

Mark and Ava then raced downstairs, eating the coffee cake Ziva fixed them, with some some sweet tea. Mark was very surprised that Ziva allowed tea for breakfast, but then realized he had never had to get up at 7 before, and that he needed caffeine. The big kids then fixed a plate for Josh and Jordyn, before playing rock,paper, scissors to see who rode up front. It was a tie, so they then raced to the car. Ava won, so she happily got in the passenger seat, while Mark got in the very back, and they waited for Ziva to come out with the little kids. 10 minutes later, they were off!

"Gear up! Dead officer at Norfolk! Kids, go down to Abbys lab." Gibbs told the MCRT ten minutes later. The big kids grabbed their book bags, as well as the little kids, and they headed down to Abbys lab, while team Gibbs headed to the crime scene. Everyone, even Gibbs, was smiling, anxious to see what the day held.

**A/n- Sorry I was gone so long! Its just been reallly busy. Siblings with birthdays, weddings, vacations, laptops dying, out of town visitors etc. I'll try to get better about this. Please, Please, PLEASE review.**


End file.
